


Breaking The Mold

by RoczaDeb



Series: Little Jack Grows Up [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: Jon returns to the SGC. How do the Tau’ri address this new threat that the Ori represent?
Series: Little Jack Grows Up [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breaking the Mold
> 
> Author: Rocza
> 
> Status: WIP
> 
> Category: Stargate SG-1: Season 9
> 
> Sequel Information: Second To None
> 
> Series Information: Jon’s Series
> 
> Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: 0908 Babylon
> 
> Genre: AU, 
> 
> Characters: Jon O’Neill, Gen Hank Landry, Original Character
> 
> Relationship Categories: None
> 
> Pairing: None 
> 
> Content Level: General (K or K+)
> 
> Additional Tags (AO3) or Content Warning: Angst, Violence (Minor), Language (Mild)
> 
> (AO3 only) Active Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
> 
> Summary: Jon returns to the SGC. How do the Tau’ri address this new threat that the Ori represent?
> 
> Archive Permissions: Any who want it are welcome. Just give me credit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent.
> 
> Author's Notes: I wanted to show how member of the SGC would react to a new young person in their midst, even if it was Jon and he had all his experience from Jack. I also wanted to show Vega being introduced to the strangeness that is the SGC in all it’s glory.

Chapter 1: Transfer

MSgt Juan Vega stepped off the flight to Colorado Springs with a hint of trepidation. His anxiety only increased when he noticed the Airman waiting for him at the baggage area. He was as clueless now as he was over two weeks ago. His orders stated his transfer was to Peterson AFB, but he would work out of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Deep Space Radar Telemetry. Furthermore, he was assigned to an Air Force Specialty Code that didn’t exist: 1X071, and no one in Military Personnel Flight could tell him what was expected of him once he got here. Nor could they tell him how his promotion had been approved out of the usual testing cycle.

Worse, his PCS sponsor, SSgt Jake Bosworth had told him over the phone that all his transfer arrangements were made and not to worry about housing or anything else. The whole thing stank to high heaven of a conspiracy. But to what purpose? Why promote and transfer him from Lackland? The only thing Juan was certain of was that it had something to do with the O’Neill kid and the presidential visit.

“MSgt Vega?” the Airman asked making a bee-line over to him.

“Yes, Sergeant,” Juan replied, his TI mask firmly in place.

“I hope you had a pleasant flight, Sir. I have orders to escort you to your quarters and issue you a car from the motor-pool. SSgt Bosworth should be back tomorrow and can escort you through the security protocol,” the Airman then smiled, cracking his professional demeanor, “Welcome to the program, Sir.”

Juan returned the smile. He just couldn’t ignore the young man’s enthusiasm, “Thanks. I just wish I knew what this was all about.”

Juan caught the flash of sadness that crossed the young man’s face before his professional face hid it. “You’ll understand soon enough, Sir.” The Airman was polite but distant the rest of the trip and this just added to the mystery of this whole PCS.

The Airman dropped Juan off at a nice apartment building with its own underground parking garage and doorman. He had expected to be taken to billeting and dumped into the substandard housing that usually accompanied transient quarters. This upscale apartment building was completely unexpected.

His escort completely changed demeanor as soon as he spotted the man behind the counter. The man was thin and balding. He had lost an eye somewhere and was walking with a pronounced limp, but he had the stamp of a military man. He stood straight and tall as the Airman hailed him.

“Hey, Lou, I brought you some fresh meat,” the young man shouted from almost halfway across the small lobby.

“I can see that. Watkins, right?” the man asked with a grin.

“Yes, Sir. This is MSgt Juan Vega, Bosworth’s newbie,” the Airman explained.

“Boy, show some respect. This ‘newbie’ as you call him kept O’Neill in line for more than 6 weeks.” The man, Lou, glared at the young Airman until he looked suitable chastised before he turned to Juan, “I’m sorry. Kids these days…not an ounce of respect for their superiors. I’m Major Lou Ferretti, retired Air Force, and the manger of the Sanctuary. If you’ll put your right hand here,” he gestured to a glass plate on the countertop.

Juan complied and was surprised when the plate lit up and scanned his palm and then turned green around the edges.

“Thanks. Here is your key card. You are in 223. Here are the car keys. Your car is parked on level 2. If you have any questions, I’ll answer what I can. But I’ll warn you that I can’t tell you anything about the project until after your in-briefing tomorrow. Bosworth should be back this afternoon. I’ll send him over to your room when he gets in.” Lou Ferretti smiled a funny smile before shaking his head, “I just don’t see it. I can’t see O’Neill sitting still long enough to pass BMT. How’d you do it?”

“You know the O’Neill kid?” Juan asked suspiciously.

Lou laughed, “Know him? I served under the older version and had to keep my only eye on the younger version when they moved him in here. In fact, I kind of miss him. He moved into the General’s old house just before he left for basic.”

“I don’t know. I kind of got the impression that he let me be in charge...and then I found out about the commission and the pranks. I still feel like I’m four steps behind and this transfer isn’t helping.” Juan shook his head and picked up his bags. “I’d better get settled. It was nice meeting you, Major.”

“Lou, please. I’m retired already. Let me know if you need anything. I’d recommend Tony’s for pizza and Chang’s for Chinese.”

“Thanks again, Lou,” Juan waved at the retired major and moved over to the elevator.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The next day was a blur of briefings. Security first and foremost was a long four hour briefing that ended with a complete physical including some tests that Juan had no idea what they were looking for let alone why. I mean, why did they need a brain scan showing his current brain activity level?

Finally, after an exhausting morning and a trying afternoon, Juan was waiting to see General Landry. Apparently, the general felt the need to personally greet each and every member under his command. Juan would have been content to wait if it wasn’t obvious that this was the same General Landry that had signed Jon O’Neill’s orders. It was the first name that Juan recognized from what little information he had of the O’Neill kid.

The general stormed into the conference room where Juan was waiting with a short Chief in tow, “As soon as SG-1 gets Mitchell settled, I want to see them. And no, Mitchell is to go home and stay home. I don’t care if he feels fine. Carolyn said he’s still recovering from that staff blast. Bar him from base if you need to.”

The two men seemed to breeze past Juan without noticing him, “Yes, Sir. I have those reports for the Joint Chiefs ready on your desk. SG-3’s mission briefing is in half an hour and MSgt Vega is waiting to see you,” the Chief stated as they entered the general’s office.

“Who?” Juan heard through the open door.

“MSgt Vega, from Lackland, Sir,” the Chief answered politely. Juan stood in anticipation of the command to enter.

“Oh right, the TI. Send him in. Now is his...”

“Yes, Sir,” the Chief interrupted, “on your desk.”

The Chief left abruptly as the General sorted through the files on his desk. Finally, holding up the one he was looking for, he approached Juan with his hand held out. “MSgt Vega, welcome to the Stargate Command.”

“Thank you, General,” Juan replied politely.

The general chuckled, “I bet you are just dying to know just what the hell is going on…Well, to put it bluntly, you have been recruited into this command to represent Earth while we explore the galaxy. You will be a member of one of our SG Teams.” The general paused as Juan allowed his disbelief to show. The general chuckled again, “I know. It sounds a bit nuts. But, you’ll have to trust me on this. I’m just beginning to understand how important this command is in the grand scheme of the galaxy. And now with the new threat of the Ori…well, we will need all the help we can get. Now, I’m sure you have questions…”

“Yes, Sir,” Juan replied, “I just…well, to be honest, Sir. I…”

“Hank, this isn’t working out…” a new voice shouted as he stormed into the conference room. Juan stared in amazement as Jon O’Neill, complete with Colonel insignia, strode into the room. He noticed Juan and smiled in welcome, “Hey, Sarge.”

General Landry sighed and turned to Jon, “Colonel, you just have to give them time…”

“It won’t fucking work and you know it,” Jon replied as he dropped himself into one of the chairs at the table. “How the hell can I lead these boneheads in firefight if they don’t respect the rank in the safety of the SGC. I look too young. They will never follow my orders. Period. How many damn Marines am I going to have to thrash before you and he realize that.”

“Who was it this time?” the general asked tiredly.

“Does it matter? I appreciate what you both have done for me, but I just won’t fit within the normal military structure. Shit gets weird enough around here. There is no way I can lead a conventional SG Team. It’s time for another approach,” Jon replied as he leaned forward. “Tau’ri are easy to spot and come from one planet. Earth. But Jaffa and humans are a dime a dozen. Give me a few weeks with Master Bra’tac and I can blend with anyone on a dozen different worlds. Perfect cover for covert intelligence gathering. Best part is that my youth will work for me rather than against me.”

Juan watched in surprise as the general deflated, “Fine. Write it up. If you can get it past Jack, then they will likely go for it.” General Landry sat down wearily in his chair before continuing, “I don’t like the idea of you going alone, though. It couldn’t hurt to have a whole team of irregulars.”

“No, Hank. The Four Man Team is a trademark of the SGC. If this is going to work, it has to break the mold,” Jon stated firmly as he leaned forward.

“And what if you get into trouble? Your youth will help you blend, but it will not get you any more credibility out there than here on Earth. SG-1…”

Jon cut him off, “SG-1 is too recognizable and too famous. The Marines are too obviously military and the scientists have the wrong skill-set.”

“Reynolds…” General Landry tried to continue.

“…has worked with the Marines for too long and is married with kids. No. It has to be me and it has to be alone. Trust me,” Jon stated firmly.

Hank sighed, “I won’t approve of any plan that leaves you out there alone. Find someone… anyone… that can meet your criteria and get them past Bra’tac’s training and I’ll sign off on it…IF Jack approves the plan.”

Jon smiled as he stood up to go when the general stopped him one more time, “and Jon…how badly did you hurt my Marine?”

Jon chuckled, “I didn’t hurt him physically at all. Now, I may have crippled his pride, but Marines don’t really need that anyway. Once he gets past the public humiliation, he’ll be as good as new.” Jon gave the general a sloppy salute and breezed out of the office without waiting for dismissal.

Juan heard the general chuckle before turning his full attention back to Juan, “I honestly don’t know how he ever made general.”

“Sir?” Juan asked confused. As far as he knew the kid was only an off the books Colonel.

General Landry smiled sadly, “Yeah, that’s another long story. Suffice it to say that strange things happen in this place.” The general gave a vague gesture to the facility around them. “I’ve been told that eventually you get used to the strangeness.” The general gave Juan a wistful smile, “Teddy Roosevelt said, ‘Far and away the best prize that life has to offer is the chance to work hard at work worth doing.’ This place…this is definitely work worth doing.”

General Landry shuffled his paperwork before finding the form he was looking for, “Ah here it is. This is your training schedule. I believe that SSgt Bosworth is available to answer your questions. If he doesn’t know the answer, Chief Harriman most likely knows the answer.” The general handed Juan the form.

Juan briefly glanced at it before tucking it into the rest of his acquired homework. Juan rose and waited to be dismissed.

General Landry gave him a considering look, “Is there anything else you need for now?”

“No, Sir. But…I did have one question, why am I here?” Juan asked slightly overwhelmed.

The general’s look softened with humor, “You are here because you impressed the most powerful man on this planet.”

“The President, Sir?”

“No…Jack O’Neill.” The general grinned and dismissed him before returning to his stacks of paperwork.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	2. Chapter 2: Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MSgt Vega is overwhemed.

Chapter 2: Overwhelmed

Juan was feeling more than a bit overwhelmed as he had some of his questions answered by SSgt Bosworth. Eventually, he had given up on asking questions and had lapsed into a passive listener mode. SSgt Bosworth had met Juan in the conference room and proceeded to give him the Grand Tour of the facility, narrating each step with a new story about the history of the SGC and some of the strange things that had happened in its halls.

Juan was still having a hard time believing that anything the man said wasn’t a complete fabrication. He had barely digested the fact that aliens were real when he was introduced to Nyan, an alien refugee that had been adopted by the Archeology Department. And Nyan wasn’t the only alien in the facility. SSgt Bosworth had gone out of his way to introduce him to several of the new residents of Earth as he gave Juan the full tour of the installation.

SSgt Bosworth spent extra time explaining the medical screening and quarantining procedures for off-world travel. He relayed several past scenarios that had nearly allowed alien viruses to escape the SGC. During his explanation, Juan could see the respect and pride the young man had for the infirmary staff. On the plus side, now Juan knew why they had taken all those medical tests at the beginning of the day. They wanted a baseline to compare against.

Juan finished the tour and eventually made his way back to the surface and eventually to his new, fully furnished apartment. He was basically wandering around his apartment in a state of shock when it occurred to him that Lou Ferretti might be able to help him get his bearings.

Juan wandered down to the main lobby and smiled in greeting at the retired Major, “Hey, Lou.”

Lou returned his greeting with a wide smile, “I was wondering when you would hunt me down.”

“Really?” Juan asked off-guard.

“Yeah, it’s not often that the program drags someone in who is completely clueless. Usually, you have someone vouch for you, then after you are vetted, your buddy gets to break the news to you gently. You, my friend, are the talk of the mountain,” Lou said with broad grin.

Juan gave a short laugh, “I doubt that. I haven’t done anything special.”

“On the contrary, you got, not one, but two O’Neills to vouch for you. O’Neill rarely vouches for anyone and then they usually end up saving the world once or twice. His word carries a lot of weight with all the right people,” Lou gave Juan a serious nod.

Juan let out a disappointed sigh, “And why is that? Why me? I barely met the man in Texas and now he is putting me in a position that quite frankly I’m afraid I’ll fail at. Then General Landry says that he is more important than the President and ... I just don’t get it,” Juan finished quietly huffing out his frustration.

Lou grinned, “You got some spirit, I’ll give you that.” Lou gave the room a quick glance around the lobby before yelling, “Cassie-girl, watch the front, you can do your homework at the desk.” Lou turned back to Juan, “Let’s take this to my office. We can talk freely there.”

Juan watched as a young woman took charge of the desk and gave him a slight frown before focusing on her books. Juan thought she looked vaguely familiar but dismissed it as he followed Lou back to a small office off the lobby.

Once the door was firmly closed behind him, Lou took his seat and gave out a sigh of contentment, “Ah…much better. Now, before you begin, I have full security clearance.” Lou pulled out his SGC badge with his access level marked on it. “You can tell me anything that happens in the mountain. It is a part of my job to make sure you guys are looked after. And sometimes, a man just needs a friend, not a shrink,” Lou paused, letting his words sink in.

“The Sanctuary was established after Dr. Daniel Jackson died and then came back…either the second or third time…it’s hard to keep it straight any more…But ‘The Colonel’ was tired of all the paperwork that went with coming back to life, so he petitioned for all the single SG Team members to have a place where they could live and not worry about bills, lawns, and nosey neighbors. If you are gone on a mission for months at a time, your stuff will still be here when you return. It’s not mandatory to live here, but most of ‘em like not having to deal with clueless neighbors.”

“Clueless?” Juan asked quietly with a hint of a grin.

Lou returned the smile, “Yeah, you know the kind, the old lady that badgers you about finding a wife and doing something important with your life…or worse, a fellow Airman that keeps insisting that you need to get out of Deep Space Radar Telemetry if you want to go anywhere in the Air Force. They try to make you feel bad because they believe the lie that is our cover. Worse yet, you can’t straighten them out. You can’t tell them how many times you have died or nearly died to save them from being enslaved by alien hostiles.

“But here,” Lou said with a wave around him, “all the residents are just like you. They all have clearance and they all understand exactly how it feels to keep the biggest secret in the world.”

A loud knock at the door, interrupted them, “Uncle Lou, can you come out. The Russians are getting out of hand.”

Lou immediately stood up, “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

Lou limped out and left the door open as Juan wandered over to the open door and watched in surprise. Several large, drunken men with very Slavic accents had been harassing the girl at the counter, but immediately backed away when the much shorter Lou limped over.

“We were just…talking to the young lady…she is very beautiful and we are very lonely, so far from the homeland,” the spokesman stuttered in apology for the group.

“The young lady is also the goddaughter of Jack O’Neill,” Lou started with menace in his voice. Juan didn’t know how the easy going man had changed so easily. His words had a visible effect on the Russian, they all paled and the one in the back looked around fearfully as if the general would suddenly appear to smite him. “…and SG-1 considers her to be family. Personally, I’m thrilled that she has adopted me as her uncle. If she tells me that you lot so much as frowned in her direction, I’ll have you on a plane back to Siberia so quick your head will spin, capisce?”

“Da,” the spokesman said to Lou before turning back to the girl, “Ve are sorry for our boorish behavior. Please accept our sincerest apologies.” His comrades all endorsed his words with vigorous nods of their heads.

“Fine,” the girl said with elegant acceptance, “but if this is how you have been treating American girls, it’s no wonder why you can’t get a date.” She broke into a conspiratorial grin, “Let me explain a few things about American girls…”

The Russians leaned in to listen to the girl as she explained how to woo the All-American Girl. Lou nodded and left as soon as he was sure the Russians would behave themselves. Lou slipped back into the office and closed the door behind him. “Now, where were we?”

“Um…are they…?”

“In the program?” Lou said with a sly grin. “Yup. Fresh from the motherland too. The SGC is an international effort. Believe it or not, the Russians have been our biggest supporters.”

“Huh,” Juan replied noncommittally.

“Now,” Lou stated, “I believe that your first questions were ‘why me?’ and ‘just who the hell does Jack O’Neill think he is?”

Juan chuckled at Lou’s phrasing, “Yes. That is a good place to start. I really don’t like being behind the power curve.”

“The easiest way to answer the first is to answer the second. Jack O’Neill led the first mission to another world. And with the help of Dr Daniel Jackson and his trusty side-kicks Ferretti” Lou tapped his chest, “and Kowalski, he saved the world. That was a little over 10 years ago.”

Juan coughed his surprise, “Ten years?”

“Yup. We met our first alien and then killed him. Found out about humans being enslaved and led a revolution…and it just sort of escalated from there. The Gou’uld declared war on us, we fought back. We killed some. We saved some. We lost some. We made enemies. We made friends.” Lou chuckled, “I lost my eye on another planet, although ol’ doc Frasier was able to save my life…And through it all, General Hammond maintained the fort here at home while Colonel Jack O’Neill led us out into the galaxy.”

“No one was more surprised then Jack when the President tapped him to take Hammond’s place as the base commander. But we little guys couldn’t have been happier. We know that Jack’s got our back with the politicians, so we can do what we do best,” Lou gave him a considering look.

“To summarize, General Jack O’Neill is known far and wide across the galaxy as the leader of the Tau’ri. He is the chosen representative to the Asgard Race, a very advanced alien race. He advises the President on how to best protect the entire planet from predation by advanced alien races and he sets policy that affects our efforts across two galaxies. That little scenario you were involved in was an attack against Jack. That Ba’al clone could care less about the American President. But give him an O’Neill and…” Lou stopped himself before his angry rant could continue.

“Sorry, but Ba’al is a sore subject for most of the SGC on a good day. Now the bastard is making Xerox copies…” Lou stopped again. “Anyway, Jack is important and he is seldom wrong when it comes to dealing with aliens and people in general. If he likes you, you will go far. If he doesn’t like you, the SGC will follow and you will disappear back into the military machine. But if he takes in interest in you…now that’s something special.”

“But why me? I’ve seen the man for maybe five minutes tops. What could I have possibly done to catch his attention?” Juan asked.

Lou gave him another sly grin, “That’s where you’re wrong. You see, Jon O’Neill is Jack O’Neill…specifically, Jon is Jack’s clone.”

“What?!”

Lou chuckled, “It’s a long story and it involves the Asgard. See they have always liked Jack. We didn’t know why until they started talking about him being more ‘evolved’ than the rest of us poor humans. Well, one day, one of their scientists decides to try cloning him. He kidnapped Jack and replaced him with a defective clone. Long story short, Jack is returned, the scientist is apprehended, and Jon is dying. Jack convinces the Asgard to fix him and they do. But then Jon doesn’t know what to do with himself. He looks 15 years old, but he has the memories of a 50-something Colonel.”

“General Hammond decided to give Jon a few years off to grow up physically. He put a plan into motion that would reactivate Jon’s commission on his ‘21st’ birthday. Jon spent a few years in High School before deciding to rejoin the SGC in the Enlisted Corp.” Lou turned serious, “It wasn’t easy for him. He went from active combat status to medically retired in the course of a week. That’s when Jack put him up here. They were kind of creeped out by each other, but me…I’m just Lou, one of his former teammates. Eventually, he found his footing and…well, you’ve seen him in action. And him and Jack found their peace. They make an odd family, but then who doesn’t have a bit of odd in their family.”

…


	3. OUTLINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the outline for the remainder of this story. Unfortunately, I never did get an ending. But here is what I roughly outlined except the ending.

OUTLINE

Jack approves the plan. Jon chooses Vega as his second due to no SGC training.

MSgt Vega gets a crash course in Jaffa relations when Jon takes him to Bra’tac.

Jon and Vega start intel gathering on the Ori and send word back through Bra’tac.

Fade to black… need ending….

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

END

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: 
> 
> PCS – Permanent Change in Station – Transfer from one base to another.  
> AFB – Air Force Base   
> AFSC – Air Force Specialty Code – The numerical designation that is assigned to each AF member to denote their job specialty and duties.


End file.
